Kaamelott Who ?
by Doctor-Disco
Summary: Perceval raconte, à sa manière, sa rencontre avec le docteur aux autres chevaliers de la table ronde...


C'était une belle matinée de printemps dans le royaume de Bretagne. Le soleil faisait luire les eaux douces de la mer, les oiseaux chantaient dans les forêts verdoyantes, les enfants s'amusaient en se roulant dans la prairie à grands cris de joie… et 8 mecs enfermés à l'intérieur du château se faisaient royalement chier. Ces hommes n'avaient pourtant généralement rien à envier aux paysans, qui pouvaient profiter du beau temps : il s'agissait en effet des légendaires chevaliers de la table ronde, réunis par le roi Arthur pour rechercher le légendaire Graal. Mais les pécores, eux, ne devaient pas se farcir les récits absurdes de Perceval de Galles, fameux pour leur absence totale de cohérence. Avant de s'éviter un trop gros mal de crâne, le Père Blaise avertit le chevalier avant de le laisser parler :

-Bon, à présent, à l'ordre du jour, nous avons Perceval, qui doit nous conter son aventure de la semaine dernière. Mais attention, je vous préviens : je n'ai aucune envie de raturer des dizaines et des dizaines de lignes en latin, qui me prennent déjà une plombe à écrire. Alors vous allez faire un sacré effort de concentration et vous allez essayer de me raconter votre aventure le plus brièvement possible, et sans aucune erreur, ou sinon j'arrête tout et je me casse !

-Personne ne vous retient, commenta sournoisement Léodagan, seigneur de Carmélide.

-Ho, vous n'allez pas commencer, vous, répliqua le Roi Arthur. Allez-y, Perceval, qu'on en finisse !

-D'accord, répondit l'intéressé. Alors donc, la semaine dernière, je me baladais dans la région pour trouver des panneaux pour le Graal.

-Attendez, attendez, l'interrompit le souverain. Des panneaux ?

-Bah ouais, pour m'indiquer où il se trouverait, quoi.

-Vous voulez dire des indices ? soupira Lancelot, habitué au manque de vocabulaire de son camarade.

-Ah oui, c'est ça tiens, des indices ! Bref, je cherchais des indices quand je tombe soudainement sur ce vieux…

-Ho non, pas encore un de vos vieux ! râla Léodagan, lassé du schéma narratif répétitif de son confrère.

-Oui mais attendez, c'était pas le pécore habituel, rajouta le chevalier. C'était un seigneur !

-Un seigneur ? Mais le seigneur de quoi ? s'étonna Lancelot.

-Le seigneur de Tan qu'il m'a dit. Apparemment, ça se trouve à Galles et Frey. Alors, moi je lui dis, Frey je ne sais pas, mais moi je viens de Galles et je suis sûr que vous n'en êtes pas le roi !

-Mais quoi ? s'exclama Arthur. Ca fait seulement 30 secondes que vous avez commencé et je pige déjà plus rien ! Bon, passons déjà toutes ces conneries de Frey et Tan, là pour commencer, il foutait quoi au milieu de la campagne, votre seigneur ?

-Ah, mais il n'y était pas au début !

-Comment ça, il n'y était pas ? s'énerva Arthur. Il était là ou pas ?

-Au début non, mais après si ! Il est sorti d'une boîte bleue, qui est apparue d'un coup, comme par magie !

-Mais vous n'auriez pas pu commencer par ça, merde ! s'écria le père Blaise, en s'apercevant qu'il devait à présent corriger près d'un paragraphe.

-Bah, c'est vous qui aviez dit que je devais faire court ! protesta Perceval

-Une boîte bleue, vous avez dit ? demanda le souverain, qui se montra soudainement beaucoup plus intéressé.

-Ouais, avec des portes et des inscriptions dessus.

-Et elles disaient quoi ces inscriptions ? demanda Calogrenant, roi de Calédonie.

-Ha bah je n'en ai aucune idée, je ne sais pas lire, répondit le chevalier de Galles.

-C'est bien, ça nous avance, commenta ironiquement Léodagan.

-Mais je ne comprends pas, demanda Karadoc, c'était un druide ou un seigneur ?

-Bon, peu importe, parce que vous avez visiblement mal compris toute cette histoire de seigneur, déclara Arthur. Le plus important, c'est ce qu'il voulait.

-Ben ça justement, je n'ai pas bien compris.

-Rien de neuf sous le soleil, donc, répliqua Léodagan.

-Apparemment, il chercherait Vennec, dit d'un air gêné Perceval.

-Comment ça, Vennec ? Vennec le marchand ? s'étonna le chevalier du lac.

-C'est ça, mais il y en cherche plusieurs…

-Comment ça plusieurs ? Il n'y a qu'un Vennec à ce que je sache ! s'exclama le dirigeant de Bretagne.

-Bah, c'est ça qu'il m'a paru bizarre, mais je suis certain qu'il m'a demandé s'il y avait des Vennecs dans les environs.

-Oh mon dieu sire, vous imaginez un peu si il existe toute une communauté d'affreux bandits comme ce marchand dans les environs ? Comment pourrait-on circuler librement dans notre beau royaume ? s'écria avec effroi Bohort, le chevalier le plus couard de tout le pays.

-Mais attendez, vous êtes sûr qu'il parlait du même Vennec ? lui demande suspicieusement le roi.

-Bah, il me semble, il m'a parlé d'êtres sans émotions ni remords.

-Effectivement, ça correspond, opta Léodagan.

-Et donc, vous lui avez répondu quoi ? s'interrogea Calogrenant

-Bah, j'ai réagi comme vous, moi : je lui ai dit qu'il n'y en avait qu'un dans la région, celui qui est marchand. Après, il m'a demandé si il avait une sorte d'armure et si il ne communiquait qu'en criant. Là, je lui ai répondu qu'il confondait sûrement avec le Roi Arthur, et l'instant d'après, il me traitait d'idiot et prétendait que mon cerveau était fait de confiture.

-On ne peut pas lui donner tort sur ce point-là, ricana Léodagan.

-Ensuite, il m'a dit qu'il allait se déplacer de quelques siècles en avant afin d'être sûr de ne pas être retrouvé par les Vennecs.

-Attendez, attendez l'interrompit le souverain. Il se déplaçait dans le temps, votre type ?

-Bah oui, et alors ? Merlin sait faire ça aussi, non ?

-Merlin, lui, il a juste un sort qui lui permet d'avancer ou de reculer de 5 minutes dans le temps répondit le dirigeant du royaume. Et ça lui prend déjà 2 heures pour pouvoir le réaliser, alors excusez-moi, mais ce n'est pas vraiment folichon !

-Bon, et après ? demanda le Père Blaise, qui commençait à s'impatienter.

-Bah après, il s'est cassé quoi, déclara bêtement Perceval.

-Comment ça, il s'est cassé ? demanda nerveusement le chevalier du lac.

-Bah, il s'est cassé, il est retourné dans sa boîte et elle a disparue.

-Donc, pour résumer fulmina Arthur, vous avez croisé un type qui vient sans doute du futur et qui peut voyager n'importe quand dans le temps, et dans votre petite caboche, vous ne vous êtes même pas dit qu'il était peut-être susceptible de nous aider à retrouver le Graal, espèce de sombre crétin ?

-Ha bah, non, il avait encore l'air de bonne humeur.

-Mais qui m'a foutu un abruti possible ? s'écria le roi. Comment est-ce que vous n'avez pas pu voir une telle opportunité ?

-Donc, en gros résuma sournoisement Léodagan, Perceval s'est tapé une petite causette, puis est vite retourné à la taverne casser la croûte avec l'autre imbécile de Karadoc. Bref, encore une aventure trépidante !

-Bon, je fais quoi, je supprime ce récit ? demanda le curé, s'apercevant de l'inutilité totale de l'histoire du chevalier.

-Non, gardez-le, répondit le souverain, c'est toujours plus intéressant que son histoire de cheval mort. Puis, on ne sait jamais, si on retombe sur cette boîte bleue, au moins, on saura quoi faire. Bon, qu'est-ce qu'il y ensuite à l'ordre du jour ?

-Heu, le chevalier Karadoc doit nous raconter sa rencontre avec la patate humaine.

-Et putain, ça va être une longue journée… soupira Arthur.


End file.
